I always wanted you
by Anton-kun
Summary: What happens when Miku and Len enter an elevator right before a blackout? Well, the shy Len gathers courage to tell her something. Oneshot.


**I wanted to take a small pause before continuing with _Destined Love _and _Far Away_. So I wanted to write an oneshot with my favorite couple – Len and Miku!**

**And what wouldn't be more fun than the classical elevator scene? I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Miku was in a really good mood today – she had bought a whole bundle of leeks and she got it for a special prize! It was quite late, so she chose to take the train home. She whistled a happy song as she walked to the elevator. As she waited for the elevator to come, she bit on a leek and let the _divine _taste take her to a temporary heaven. The elevator announced its arrival with a small clinging sound. Miku walked inside and pressed the button for the train station. The elevator almost made no sound at all, when it began moving. It stopped on the second floor and Miku impatiently closed the doors with the buttons after a boy had walked inside. She recognized him as Len, the cute boy from the other class, but she didn't pay much attention to him. He seemed to cast a few glances on her though – mostly on her bundle of leeks. Miku returned his glance and saw that he was holding a bag with bananas.

The elevator continued down to the first floor and even deeper down after Miku had pressed the 'Close doors'-button again. She was just going to start a conversation with Len, when the elevator suddenly stopped. This time it wasn't really gentle, Miku fell and Len hit his head into the wall. Only seconds after that, the lights went out completely. Miku, who was afraid of the dark, quickly grabbed the nearest object she could find. It felt smooth and soft.

"W-what is this?" Miku nervously said, feeling Len's hands on hers.

"It's my banana!" Len cried, as he pulled it towards him. Miku blushed and mentally slapped herself for misunderstanding about that.

"I-I am afraid…" Miku said, trying to find Len in the dark.

"I can take your hand." he outstretched his hand and found a very skinny and strange arm.

"That's a leek, idiot!" she cried, fumbling in the dark after him.

They heard a strange sound and gulped when they realized what it was. The elevator suddenly fell down and the bananas and leeks bounced around everywhere, hitting the screaming couple. Miku clutched onto Len and he clutched onto a banana peel. The elevator made a sudden brake again and they flew upwards and fell onto each other.

"W-what now?" Miku tried to get up, but felt Len on her. "H-hey now…"

"M-miku…" Len stuttered.

"H-how do you know my name?"

"I have seen you before in school…" he replied.

"Ah." Miku was extremely confused and afraid.

"M-miku." he said again. "You're soft."

"What? S-stop being so random!" Miku shouted. "Get off me now please."

Len rolled to the side and Miku sat up. Their eyes had accustomed to the dark now, so they could see each other clearly. Miku banked on the elevator door desperately, while Len watched her with concern.

"Miku." he said with a smile plastered on his face.

"What?" she turned around and tried to find a light switch. She still couldn't stand the darkness.

"P-please accept my feelings!"

"What? I told you to stop being so random!" Miku's brain was overloaded by this whole situation.

The elevator made a purring sound when Miku kicked the doors. The lights returned and the elevator fell again, but this time it fell all the way to the bottom. They braced for the crash and looked at each other. She had never noticed those sparkling eyes of Len. He just stared at her long, silk teal hair. The elevator crashed onto the bottom and they bumped into each other. Soon, Miku was lying on Len and he was lying on the top of mashed bananas and leeks.

"M-miku." He tried again. "You're soft."

"You told me that." Miku frowned. What did he mean?

"I-I… always…" he looked into her eyes.

"W-what…?" Miku nervously asked.

"I-I always… wanted…" Len whispered. "…you."

"Eh?" It took a few seconds before she understood what he meant.

"Len, I don't think that I can return those feel—"

Len took hold of her face and stared right into her eyes. She gulped and then closed her eyes. He pressed her nearer him and could feel her breath on his face.

That was when the elevator doors opened.

* * *

**My first try at an oneshot. I hope that you liked it!**

**Now I will continue with my other stories. Please review!**


End file.
